


Scorching Heat

by infectedscrew



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desert AU, Emperor Rin, Fingering, M/M, Omega Nitori Aiichirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori's heat comes crashing down on him but he's lucky to have an emperor that is more than happy to help a loyal subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching Heat

The desert heat bore down on delicate skin. The soft, light blue shawl did nothing to protect Nitori’s shoulders from the glaring sun. For the most part he could ignore the heat, push away the steady, burning warmth spreading across his pale skin. But he couldn’t ignore his ever-present, slowly mounting thirst. When the young emperor sent him out into the city, he hadn’t expected to be gone so long. Therefore, he hadn’t taken a water skin with him.

Nitori was very much regretting that decision. He’d been hot the moment he stepped out of the cool, marble palace. It was starting to itch under his skin. His thoughts were plagued by the heat. In the pit of his stomach, a gnawing sort of worry had started to grow. Far in the back of his mind, he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew it was due to something other than the weather but the rest of his mind was refusing to believe it.

It was too early–or so he continued to tell himself.

“I am boiling alive,” Momo announced beside him. He was fanning himself lazily with one hand, brow furrowed and eyes closed.

Nitori sighed softly. He had protested the guard captain’s younger brother joining him, perhaps not very loudly, but he’d put out a complaint or two. The young man was rambunctious and too energetic for his liking. With a disturbing tendency to walk about five times Nitori’s speed, Momo had quickly turned a trip into the city from a pleasant outing into an exhausting excursion.

“Maybe if you didn’t insist on running everywhere,” Nitori pointed out lightly.

Beside him Momo scoffed, lowering his hand and squinting around the market place around them.

“If I don’t run, someone might just catch you,” Momo answered, hands on his hips.

“You being here is supposed to prevent that,” Nitori replied, looking over the packed stalls.

Momo didn’t have a solid response to that. His entire job was built around protecting the emperor and all the precious things inside his great house–that very much included the consorts of court. He was forced into following his older brother’s footsteps, contracted into spending all his days learning how to fight and defend. While he had proven himself very adept at the training, he had failed miserably at showing any real focus.

Just as Nitori had silently protested having to leave the palace, Momo had very vehemently done so. He had railed against his brother and the emperor, not wanting to go out into the dense market with one of their illustrious leader’s bed-pack. He didn’t want to have to spend his entire day fighting off the wandering, dirty hands of street perverts who might want to touch the soft, gentle omega.

Even if touching one of the emperor’s mates was punishable by death, it certainly didn’t stop people. Especially when Nitori was involved. He was the perfect image of an omega, thin and fine boned with pale skin, never kissed by the sun and soft, light hair to match–he was an alpha’s dream. He could make anyone’s mouth water and beg for a taste, just a whiff of the honey-sweet scent that all omega’s had.

As a beta, a true neutral, Momo could see the appeal of Nitori but he wasn’t completely shell-shocked by him. Betas kept everything in balance, keeping a peace between the dangerously high tempers of alphas and the volatile position omegas had in society. With his position in the guard, Momo could bring the most help but he just couldn’t find the drive to do so. Growing up with a powerful alpha like his brother, he couldn’t see what he could do. He left the protecting to other people. It was easier that way.

One of the stalls, tucked away against the side of rough sand-stone building caught his eye. It had one of the softest, most colorful array of fruits that he’d ever seen. The vendor had his back to them at the moment, bustling around with restocking the wood-hewn shelves.

“Isn’t that what the emperor wanted?” Momo asked, already moving over to the stall.

Nitori had to trot slightly to catch up. The light, silvery blue of his clothing caught in the sunlight–the annoyed frown ruined the peaceful image he was supposed to convey.

“Yes,” he said, tone a little miffed. His hands gripped the edge of his shawl, drawing it tighter around his shoulders.

The vendor turned around and immediately smiled at him. “Ai, I haven’t seen you in so long,” he greeted them, voice warm and bright. It was nectar-sweet and his smile went all the way up to his brilliant green eyes.

Nitori nodded his head a the man, “hello, Makoto.”

Momo blinked, glancing between them. His hand hovered over a large, pink skinned melon.

“Yes, we know each other,” Nitori explained.

Makoto nodded, the tips of his fingers resting lightly on the table behind the fruit. His smile never wavered.

The fruit vendor was infamous in the main market of Samezuka. He was a peaceful beta with a remarkable ability to calm everyone around him. Any time something became too excitable or danger sprang up in the market, he would be brought to the scene. Despite his towering height, his careful kindness ensured that he could settle almost anything; people trusted him to always be a source of help.

Anytime Nitori had to go to the market, he hoped he would run into Makoto. The beta’s presence went a long way toward calming his nerves.

“A,” Makoto paused, visibly searching for the right word, “friend of mine and I were close to the emperor when he was much younger.”

“Then what’re you doing selling fruit,” Momo asked, eyebrow lifted. “You could be working in the palace.”

Nitori clicked his tongue, wanting to hit Momo. Instead, he sent Makoto an apologetic smile.

Makoto, true to all form, didn’t look the least bit ruffled. His head tilted slightly to the side, “it’s what I wanted to do. Besides, the emperor can’t spend all his time gifting people who just happen to be his friend.”

“Sure he can. He’s the emperor.”

The quiet laugh that escaped Makoto was covered behind his hand. He shook his head after a moment and reached over to lift a spiky, deep green fruit.

“This is what you came for, isn’t it?” He asked, holding it out to Nitori, who took it delicately.

“Yes, thank you.”

Momo eyed it, wary and suspicious. It didn’t look edible to him, he couldn’t imagine why anyone would want it so badly.

“How many do you have?” Nitori questioned, tucking the one he already had into a brown leather satchel that rested against his hip.

“Let me check.”

Makoto turned his back to them once more. He bent down, almost disappearing from view as he searched the woven baskets that contained his wares.

The crowd pressed up behind them, all kinds of people searching through the market for all kinds of products. One man leaned over Nitori’s shoulders to look over Makoto’s fruits. He sniffed heavily, the brush of air making Nitori shudder.

When the man pulled away, Nitori had to lean briefly against the front of the stall. His vision wavered for a second, the scent of an alpha lingering against him. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. Beside him, Momo stiffened imperceptibly.

The look on Makoto’s face when he stood was focused and worried. It was at odds with the comical pose of a very tall man clutching a bundle of spiky fruit like they were his children. He quickly helped Nitori pack them away into his bag.

“Ai, you should return to the palace as soon as possible,” he murmured, bent forward and gaze imploring the smaller man.

Nitori blinked, that worry mounting again. As much as he wanted to ignore the heat spreading and clawing under his skin, he knew he couldn’t anymore. Already his knees were starting to feel shaky and a sticky slickness was settling between his legs.

“But it’s too…”

Makoto shook his head, stopping Nitori’s words. His hand closed briefly over Nitori’s, the touch bringing a crashing wave of comfort over Nitori.

“All kinds of things can set it off and you don’t want to wait until it’s too late,” he pressed. He straightened and looked at Momo. “Make sure he gets home safe.”

The words carried the same horror of what might happen if a mother was crossed. Few people argued with Makoto. Despite his demeanor, no one really wanted to test what might happen if he became upset.

Momo nodded, determined. As much as he slacked off in his training, he wasn’t about to seek out Makoto nor the emperor’s wrath simply because he was too lazy to protect Nitori. He lowered his hand over Nitori’s shoulder and not too gently started to steer him away.

“I’ll have a guard bring down your payment,” Momo said, practically dragging Nitori away.

“Be safe!” Makoto called, not at all worried about receiving money. He trusted the emperor and had a legendary patience.

The trip back through the market felt as if it took ten years and ten seconds. Momo was rushing Nitori back to the palace, refusing to slow their pace. Their speed and the staggering scent coming from Nitori earned them quite a few looks. Momo had to send quite a few glaring looks.

At the palace gates, the sharp keeper greeted them. When they were no more than a few feet away, his expression widened into concern.

“Nitori! You were out too long,” the keeper said, rushing forward, his red-rimmed spectacles slipping down his nose slightly.

“Rei,” Nitori greeted, surprised by how wavering his voice sounded. “I’m okay.”

Rei straightened, shoulders going back as he looked down his nose at them. He was frowning deeply. “Certainly not! We must get you inside immediately.”

“Then let’s go!” Momo snapped. “Instead of lecturing us, you could’ve let us inside.”

The flabbergasted look on Rei’s face would have made Nitori laugh at any other time. Instead, he had to work very hard to be able to concentrate on staying on his feet. The heat had quickly caught up with him, almost embarrassingly fast. He was sinking into the spark of nerves spreading through his limbs. The arguing betas around him weren’t helping either.

“Can we go?” He voiced after a moment.

Momo and Rei both grimaced and ushered him past the gates.

“Take the back halls,” Rei suggested, pushing Momo that direction. “You’ll run into less people.”

“We’re safe in the palace,” Momo said, confusing etching his young features.

Rei looked at him over the rim of his glasses, both eyebrows raised to his hairline. He rolled his eyes upward and continued pushing.

Momo shook him off with a grumbled word. Despite his complaining, he took Rei’s advice and turned down one of the servant’s halls instead. Behind them, Rei stood keeping a careful eye out. He didn’t return to his post until they were out of his sight.

“Okay, so where do we go now?” Momo asked, the question a little lost and directed more at himself than anywhere else. “Where do I take you?”

“My quarters,” Nitori breathed, finding himself leaning heavily on the young guard.

Momo’s hand locked around Nitori’s elbow. He half carried the consort through the servant’s halls.

Rei had been right, there were significantly less people in the back halls of the grand palace. In the cool, less decorated walkways, only servants and courtiers with secrets roamed. The few that did pass them, largely ignored them. A couple looks were sent their way but were hastily averted. It was obvious what was happening to Nitori and none of them wanted to be caught up in the way.

Just as Momo placed his hand on the door to Nitori’s room, the sound of hurried footsteps echoed to them. Both men stiffened and turned as one to face the newcomer.

“Momo!” The guard captain himself found them, eyes blazing and armor glinting in the soft light.

“Uh, hey,” Momo greeted awkwardly, his hand moving from the door to lay on the back of his neck.

That earned him a suspicious look. Seijuro eyed them both. His nostrils flared slightly and his frown deepened.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Taking Nitori to his room,” Momo offered. “He needs rest. Then I was gonna go get Healer Miho.”

Seijuro shook his head. “We have to take him to the emperor’s chambers,” he stated, moving forward.

“What? But he’s sick. Look at him.”

Nitori quailed slightly under the weight of the two gazes that were turned on him. A sheepish, lopsided smile quirked his lips. He knew he wasn’t sick but he absolutely wasn’t going to say the problem out loud. He licked his lips, carefully pulling himself away from Momo and lifting his hands in a placating manner.

“I’ll be all right, Captain,” he attempted.

Seijuro’s expression sharpened. He shook his head again. “The emperor will want to see you.”

Nitori’s heart thumped painfully in his chest. Just the idea of seeing his emperor, his dearest companion, made him burn with hunger. But the following idea of letting himself be seen so desperate and shattered apart horrified him. He could hide away in his room for the next few days.

“As soon as he finds out, he’ll practically break down your door, Ai,” Seijuro added, sympathetic but tinged slightly with sharp humor.

It was the unavoidable truth. A sigh left Nitori’s lips and he nodded. So close to sanctuary and he was being pulled away from it. He knew he was going somewhere better but the weakness in his legs was growing. The mounting height was dizzying and all he wanted to do was lay down.

“Get him to the emperor’s chambers, Momo,” Seijuro commanded, the harshness of his alpha nature drawing a groan from Nitori. “Quickly.”

There was a pause when it seemed as if Momo might argue but something in Seijuro’s face tightened and he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. His hand tightened around Nitori and they were rushing down the halls once more.

The servants halls steadily grew wider, more lavish the closer the chambers became. Even an area meant only for the staff had to look as close to perfect as possible. Everything around the emperor had to be rich, comfortable and decadent. The gold detailing scrolling down the walls was dazzling to Nitori and the perfumed air was over-whelming.

One door led into the main bed chamber from the servant’s halls. Others led to the dressing room, the bath and the personal study but all of those doors were ignored for now. The most important one was quickly pushed open.

Momo ducked his head inside. Not seeing anyone, he moved forward, pulling Nitori with.

The room beyond was huge and covered in expensive cloth and pillows. On the far wall, huge open windows looked over the emperor’s private gardens. Tucked below it was a plush bed, heaped with soft feather cushions and soft, fur blankets. As soon as Nitori saw it, he wanted to sink right into the middle.

Only Momo’s grip on his arm stopped him from doing so.

“Okay, okay, we made it,” Momo said. “I’ll, uh, stand outside the door? You do… You.”

Nitori gave him a look and extracted himself from Momo’s grasp. He stumbled over to the bed and dropped into it. A deep, contented sigh left him.

“Thank you, Momo,” he muffled into the blankets.

“Just doing my job,” Momo replied, already backing out of the room. He tugged the door shut behind him and turned to face the hall.

Burrowing into the blankets, Nitori closed his eyes. The fur felt good against his exposed skin. The silk of his clothes rubbed against him, drawing a moan from his lips. He shifted, squirmed over the emperor’s bed. He passed his hands over the bedding around him, letting his palms drag across the fabrics.

The burning incense filled his nose and thoughts, lulling him to relax. It was working wonders to remove his anxiousness.

Lost in sensation, he only vaguely registered the sound of the door behind pushed open again. His attention returned fully when the smell of the emperor quickly drowned out the spicy incense.

In the doorway, the emperor stared at him. His chest was heaving as if he’d run all the way to his chambers. He most likely had, if his frazzled expression was anything to go by. The chin length strands of deep red hair were wild and tangled. He looked more like the young man he was, instead of the leader of a vast empire.

Nitori sat up, gaze focused on his emperor, his companion and lover. “Rin,” he whispered, voice sounding strained even to his own ears.

A jolt shook Rin. He swallowed audibly and closed the door behind himself.

“Ai,” he started. “The Captain told me.”

Nitori shifted, feeling his face redden. He looked down at his legs, frowning at the light fabric covering them. He wanted them off, replaced by Rin’s touch.

“Please,” he whispered, knowing full well what he was asking for and silently praying the Rin understood as well.

With his gaze downcast, he missed how Rin’s face sharpened into something like a predator. His lips shifted in a hard smirk, revealing sharp teeth and betraying his own excitement. He didn’t have to be told twice.

Rin moved across the room, practically knocking Nitori back down into the pillows. He leaned over him, hands on either side of his head.

“You smell amazing,” he said, pupils blown wide.

Nitori stared up at him, hands fisting in the blankets. He shifted, the movement brushing his thighs against Rin’s.

“Please,” he repeated.

Rin dipped down and crushed their lips together. The moment their lips touched, Nitori melted. He let go of the blankets and reached up around Rin’s neck. The cold metal of Rin’s elaborate necklace was a shock against his skin but he relished in it.

What started as something soft quickly delved into hard and messy. Rin pressed himself between Nitori’s legs, all but shoving him into the blankets. He curled a hand tight in Nitori’s hair, teeth nipping at plush lips and pulling breathy sounds from Nitori’s chest.

The heat that had been plaguing Nitori for the better part of the day had finally crested over him. He arched up against Rin, wanting to pull as much contact as possible from him. The clothes were quickly becoming annoying. His nimble, practiced fingers, unlaced Rin’s decorated outfit, pushing it aside.

An approving sound left Rin as Nitori’s hands roved over the emperor’s chest and stomach.

“Like what it?” Rin asked, teasing and amused.

“Can’t get enough of it,” Nitori admitted, the flush on his cheeks deepening slightly.

Rin hummed. He dipped down to press a kiss to the skin behind Nitori’s ear. His own, much larger hands skimmed over Nitori, pushing and pulling the gossamer clothing off the slender man. He was much less careful about removing the pieces. It didn’t bother him any when he practically ripped Nitori’s pants in his haste to pull them down.

An annoyed grunt from Nitori was quickly turned into a loud gasp as Rin bit down on his neck. His hands grasped Rin’s shoulders, his thoughts scattering as he felt a clever tongue sooth the hurt and wind it’s way up to his ear.

That was how it always was with Rin. The moment Nitori tried to be angry with him for something, Rin thoroughly and easily distracted him with something, something much better. Later he’d complain about the state of his ruined garments but for now, he let himself become lost in the warm, wet feeling of Rin’s mouth against his skin.

Nitori moaned softly as Rin’s lips closed around a nipple. Sharp teeth dragged over the sensitive nub. He shivered, nails digging slightly into Rin’s sun kissed skin.

One of Rin’s hands moved up his side, the pads of his fingers tracing and playing over the neglected nub.

Heat spread over Nitori’s chest, his pants of pleasure growing louder. His hips rocked up, his leaking arousal pressing against Rin’s obvious erection. Both men groaned, Rin’s hand stilling for a second as Nitori rolled against him.

“Stop,” Rin growled, catching Nitori with his free hand.

Nitori stilled instantly, worry shooting across his features.

Rin shook his head, “you’re fine. But if you keep going you’ll finish too soon.”

Nitori glowered at the barb. He lightly smacked Rin’s shoulder. He turned his head to the side, pouting.

Above him Rin laughed breathlessly. The sound eased the ache in his chest, effectively fighting his frown and teasing a smile out of him. He glanced up at the emperor out of the corner of his eye. It was coy, dangerous look.

“Then keep me going,” Nitori murmured, voice full of sweet promises.

Rin’s eyes widened briefly before his proud smirk returned. He knew every line of Nitori’s body and could rewrite them into perfect chords of pleasure. There was nothing they hadn’t shared or tried.

“Yes, beloved,” he returned, lowering himself again to continue a blazing path down Nitori’s chest and stomach.

The bruises, hard bites would follow Nitori for the next week. At any other time they would have embarrassed him but now he needed them, was proud of them. Rin belonged to him alone and the marks that stood stark against his pale flesh were a poignant sign of that. No one else could touch him like Rin could and only he could distract the emperor from his power and duties. At that moment, the heady feeling of having Rin so close and knowing that he could at any second was making his head spin.

The feeling only grew as Rin’s hand dipped between his legs to wrap around the base of his leaking cock. His hips twitched, wanting to push up into the hold but he was determined to drag the pleasure out as long as possible.

Rin’s other hand pressed lower, his fingers stroking against his entrance.

“You’re so wet,” Rin breathed, his touch spreading the slick over Nitori’s hole and skin. “Fuck, I love it. You’re fantastic.

Nitori swallowed at the praise and the distractingly light touch. He had to move, he thrust down toward it. A whine escaped him when Rin pulled his hand away slightly.

“Mm and so needy,” Rin purred, looking down at him. “Keep moving.”

The order was not ignored. There was no way Nitori was going to deny himself pleasure

or ignore Rin’s demand. He pushed up into the hand wrapped deliciously tight around his cock and back down toward the fingers teasing, but never breaching his entrance.

Rin groaned, eyes half lidded as he watched the display. His own cock was thick and heavy with want. He wasn’t going to be able to play much longer. He wanted to feel the tight, wet heat clenched around his dick.

“Damn,” he hissed. “I need to–”

“Please,” Nitori demanded, hips rocking a little harder. “Please, Rin.”

It took a moment before Rin could convince himself to pull his touch away from Nitori’s body. He had to turn to root around in the pillows for the bottle of oil he always kept close at hand. As soon as he found the small, purple container, he yanked out the stopper and poured it over himself.

Laid out under him, Nitori watched with an obvious interest as the oil slid down Rin’s cock. He licked his lips, wishing for a moment that he could have it in his mouth but knowing that he was going to receive something even better.

Unconsciously Nitori’s legs spread slightly.

Rin’s hands passed up his thighs, soothing and at odds with the urgent need thrumming under his skin. Nitori’s smell, his warmth and his gaze were driving Rin up the wild. It was taking his senses for everything they were worth and threatening to never give them back.

When Rin didn’t continue forward, Nitori reached up. One hand rested on his arm. His other hand moved between his own legs to press against his entrance. Both men groaned for vastly different reasons. Nitori slipped two fingers inside the pliant, soaking ring and Rin stared with rapt attention. The digits were pressed in deep, rocking into the willing channel.

“My lord,” Nitori breathed. “Fuck me.”

Rin bared his teeth. He reached down lightly touching Nitori’s wrist.

The slick coated Nitori’s fingers as he pulled them out, shiny, wet and a little sticky. He should be embarrassed by the sight but he couldn’t groan as the pressure left him. He needed something bigger, something more and he needed it as soon as possible.

Not a second longer passed between them. Rin lined the head of his cock up with Nitori’s hole and thrust forward.

Nitori moaned, high and loud.

It was painfully slow as Rin pushed himself in, letting Nitori stretch around him and accept his length. He was not a small man by any means. Even if they were both excited and the oil and slick eased the way, he wasn’t about to injure his consort in any way. He bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as he did everything in his pour to not just thrust into the hilt.

When he was fully sheathed, they both stopped to breathe. Rin leaned forward, hands by his hips as he stilled. Below him Nitori was gasping, hands threatening to tear the blankets.

Nitori moved first. He rocked his hips up and down, moving himself over Rin’s length. He gasped out Rin’s name, thighs twitching and locking around Rin’s waist.

For a moment, Rin just watched Nitori move. His mouth watered as he watched Nitori’s muscles stretch and his cock bounce against his stomach. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Nitori’s hips and pulled out to the tip. Before Nitori could complain at the threat of loss, he thrust forward.

“Rin!” Nitori cried out.

The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room, wet and loud and just barely covered by Nitori’s cries of pleasure. Rin groaned, pounding deep into Nitori’s body. It was tight and hot around him, everything that he wanted.

Nitori’s hands gripped Rin’s forearms, nails digging into the skin. His all but screamed when Rin hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him. He arched off of the bedding, eyes closed.

A familiar, deep heat pooled in his stomach. He was reaching the edge of his limit. The harder Rin pounded the faster he got there. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

As if knowing exactly that, Rin let go of Nitori’s hip to wrap around his cock once more. He pumped his fist in time with the thrust of his hips. He moaned as a fresh wave of slick poured out of Nitori, spreading over his cock and spilling between them. They were both a sticky mess and Rin loved every bit of it.

“Oh, beloved,” Rin breathed. “Finish.”

Rin’s words barely made it through the haze of Nitori’s thoughts but he didn’t disobey. One thrust knocked hard against him and he screamed. He burst over the edge, cock spilling over Rin’s hand and his own stomach. His walls clenched tight around Rin, slowing the thrusts rocking him through oblivion.

“Fuck,” Rin grunted. His own hips stuttered to a halt as he followed close behind Nitori. His cum filled Nitori’s willing body, leaking out past his entrance and mixing with the mess coating their thighs and the blankets below.

Silence, warm and comfortable and sated fell over them as they both worked to get their breathing in order.

Nitori shifted, almost squirmed at the feeling of Rin still inside.

Taking the silent signal, Rin pulled out. He sucked in a breath and flopped down beside Nitori. His arm draped over the sweaty, sticky stomach beside him. He opened his eyes and glanced at Nitori’s face.

The pale, slender man was flushed and panting slightly. He met Rin’s gaze and a private, soft smile crossed his features.

“I want to ride you into the blankets,” he whispered.

Rin’s eyes shut and he groaned. “I always forget how insatiable your heats are,” he grumbled. “Just give me a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr writing commission! I have never written Free! nor ABO AU's before, but I think I managed to sin quite well. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
